Oh My Baby
by sexyzechsy
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa are left with a baby one day while shopping for food at a grocery store. Not having any leads as to who left the baby in their basket, the duo are left with no choice but to take care of the baby. And that summary sucks XD Senru maybe
1. Prologue

Disclaimers : Author does not own Slam Dunk nor any of it's characters. They all belong to Takehiko Inoue or whoever reserved the rights. The author is merely using them for his/her own selfishness.

Warning : The author warns the reader that this story is purely fictional. Aside from being fictitious, story contains YAOI or boy's love theme. Any qualms or the sort, kindly hit the 'Back' button and forget what you've read.

Title: Oh my Baby

Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa are left with a baby one day while shopping for food at a grocery store. Not having any leads as to who left the baby in their basket, the duo are left with no choice but to take care of the baby. How hard can taking care of a baby be right? (Okay that summary sucks)

Prologue:

"Hey hey, over there man! Look! She's perfect! I'm betting she's a 34, 24, 34. Hahaha! So what do you think?"

"Not interested."

"Well, how about that gal there? A foreigner! O mother father! She's tall!"

"Not looking for beauty man. There! Over there! Now that's my girl!"

"Man, you're twisted…that thing?! She's so huge I bet she has her own size!"

"Look at her waist! I bet that's thrice mine! And I'm fat!"

"Why not man. Look at her face. Doesn't she look like a nice person?"

Leaving over his cup of ramen, the young lad crossed the street and called out the rather big lady. Wearing a pink skirt topped with a green shirt which hugged her body and showed off those love handles and her rather big bosom, the lad thought that the woman was perfect.

The woman, being called out, looked behind to see the face of the moron who had the gall to call her out in the street. She was planning on whacking the guy smack in the face for calling her but upon seeing the face of the one who called her all coherent thoughts had gone flying out of her head. She sighed and mentally thanked the gods for this good luck that they had given her. After all, it's not everyday that tall, handsome -no scratch that, make it gorgeous, super gorgeous young lads call her out in the street and sweetly smile at her like that! Oh god!

"Um…ano…Can I ask you a favor?* Smile* 'Oh god, he really is talking to me, and he even look shy. Oh god, he's so cute.' The woman thought. She had made it a point to visit the temple tomorrow and give a nice offering as thanksgiving.

"A favor?" She managed to say in her sweetest voice.

"Um" *smiles* "This is really embarrassing but…" 'Oh my god, he grabbed my hand! We're holding hands! We're holding hands!!!' The woman thought as the young lad grabbed her hand suddenly. 'My god, he's gonna ask me out! I can feel it! Hahaha! He's gonna ask me-'

"Can you give me some breast milk? "

'He's gonna ask me…for breast milk?...!!'

"Eh?"

"Um, it's not for me. Haha. You see, this kid over here has been drinking formula for quite some time now and he's looking for some breast- SLAP"

"Why you insolent little-! What do you take me for, huh? You think I'm easy? You look so normal and nice. Why don't you breast feed him yourself?! Hmmf! Kids these days…"

'Who does that kid think he's asking?! He's asking me for breast milk? I'm haven't given birth yet! Damn it! I don't even have a boyfriend!'

XXXXX

"Um, it's not for me. Haha. You see, this kid over here has been drinking formula for quite some time now and he's looking for some breast- SLAP"

'The hell! Did this fatso just slap me??!'

"Why you insolent little! What do you take me for, huh? You think I'm easy? You look so normal and nice. Why don't you breast feed him yourself?! Hmmf! Kids these days…"

'The hell are you turning your back on me for??' "Oi, fat- I mean old lady! Come back here! I just want some breast milk damn it! How hard could that be!! I mean, surely you have some right? Oi, oi!! Old lady come back oi!!"

On cue, the kid at his back wailed.

"WAAAAAH"

"Oh damn it! Shut up will ya! Chiko sou."

"WAAAH!"

"Oi, would it kill you to just drink formula?? Huh?"

"WAAAH!" 'I hate formula!'

"Man stop crying!!."

"WAAAH!!" ' I said BREAST MILK!!'

"You are driving me crazy."

*Sigh*

"CAN ANYONE GET ME SOME BREAST MILK??!!!HAAAAH!!"

To be continued…

Okay, so much for a prologue. In case you were wondering, I've decided to make the baby 'talk'. Well of course, I've written the actual words in between " " and thoughts between ' '. I wrote the thoughts immediately after the wails. For example, "WAAH" when the baby actually says, 'I want breast milk!' or the sort. Yeah, you get my drift right? Yeah? Good.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : Author does not own Slam Dunk nor any of it's characters. They all belong to Takehiko Inoue or whoever reserved the rights. The author is merely using them for his/her own selfishness.

Warning : The author warns the reader that this story is purely fictional. Aside from being fictitious, story contains YAOI or boy's love theme. Any qualms or the sort, kindly hit the 'Back' button and forget what you've read.

Chapter 1:

The ball went in nicely as it made a 'whoosh' sound. 'No touch', as others dubbed a shot that didn't make any contact with the ring. The perfect shot to end to end the match.

Not.

"Yare, yare. You lost again Ru-ka-wa-chan" The older boy sing-songed much to the annoyance of the younger one. They've been having these one-on-one's for gods know how long and he still haven't won a single game. Way to bruise the ego of someone who's been thinking of flying to America to play with the so called 'best players'. Damn, he can't even beat this grinning idiot, how much more the 'best ones'?

Ever since meeting the grinning idiot, his life, as far as basketball is concerned that is, has been miserable as hell. Oh yeah, they managed to clinch a spot in the Inter High while the dolt's school didn't but that doesn't mean anything if he can't even beat the dolt on a proper one-on-one. Hell, losing to him every single time seems to reinforce the idea that he was just lucky his teammates weren't as bad as the dolt's teammates. Damn, he just can't let his life go on like that. No, he'll beat the dolt. Beat him even if it's the last thing he'll do.

Okay fine, so maybe not the last thing he'll do, since that would seem to be a waste of _life _already, but maybe exert some effort tantamount to that.

"Earth to Rukawa, you've been glaring and _pouting _at me for the last couple of minutes," A chuckle and a wave of hand to his face brought him out of so called stupor. "I know I am dreamy but you might wanna come out of your stupor right now. I'm kinda hungry. Losers treat right?" A grin.

"Do ahou."

Another mystery of life: how he can't push the dolt out of his life. For fucks' sake, why did he even choose this dolt? If he wanted a rival, he could've just gone and asked Maki of Kainan, the mature one, play and leave. But no, he had to choose the idiot, childish one who just keeps clinging onto him and devising schemes on how to make his life more miserable.

"C'mon, c'mon. Let's go. I'm feeling up to a nice home made lunch. I don't wanna eat out on a restaurant today. Is that fine to you?"

"Che, whatever. "

Upon arriving home, Rukawa set out for his bedroom to change while Sendoh made his way to the bathroom to change too. Afterwards they raided the fridge in hopes of finding something cook-able for lunch, only to find none.

"Your fridge is empty" Sendoh said.

"I can see that moron. And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Clearly yours for not shopping yesterday. You know we'd be playing today and I'm usually hungry."

"Are you implying that I shop for the sake of your insatiable stomach?"

"Partly. I'm implying that you should anticipate your loss and buy food to save us the hassle."

Rukawa glared at the older boy who simply grinned back at him.

"When I win we're eating in a five-star restaurant."

"Sure babe, it's a date." Sendoh said and winked at Rukawa. He just loves the kick he get just by irritating the boy and drawing out of him expressions he wouldn't normally show.

"Stop calling me that, do ahou."

"Haha,never. Well, suppose we have no other choice. To the grocery!" He enthusiastically said making Rukawa wince and glare at him more.

XXXXX

"Sendoh, what the fuck are these boxes of Pocky and cream puffs doing in my grocery cart?" Rukawa said, eyeing the heaps of boxes of sweets littering his cart.

"Sweets of course. I thought that maybe if you eat enough sweets, you'll be sweet too. How does that sound huh?"

Glaring, but saying nothing, Rukawa headed for the sweets aisle while Sendoh merely followed behind him. Upon arriving there, he began to return the Pocky and cream puffs to the shelves.

"Oi, oi what are you doing?"

"…"

"Oh c'mon, spare the sweets okay? I'll eat them all when I come over."

"…"

"Fine, fine, and pay for them."

"Hn."

"Sheez Rukawa, you need to relax sometimes you know. Okay so let's head out to the meat station and – baby!"

"I said stop calling me that name, do ahou."

Rukawa turned to look at Sendoh only to find him wide-eyed gaping at the shopping cart as if it had grown a head. He turned his attention to the shopping cart. Which didn't grow a head…instead there was a

"Baby" was all that he managed to say before making the same face as Sendoh. There on the cart was a baby, probably going one year old, smiling at them as if being in the cart of some shopper was the happiest thing in the world. That or the fact that staring at their faces right now must have been funny. He's betting it's the latter.

"Aww! He's so cute." Sendoh said as he slightly pinched the kid's cheeks, obviously over the initial shock but obviously not catching up with the implications of the scene presented before him. Moron.

Sendoh continued to play with the baby, blissfully unaware of the death glare Rukawa was throwing at him.

"Sendoh."

"Hmm." Sendoh said half-heartedly as he continued to play with kid's cheek.

Rukawa's eye started to twitch as he stared at Sendoh. Seriously, how stupid can this guy be?

"Sendoh!" he called, this time more loudly.

"Sheez, Rukawa, what now? Can't you see I'm playing with the baby?" Sendoh replied, a little irritated at Rukawa .

"Exactly what are you doing?" Rukawa said

Sendoh sighed, and faced Rukawa. "As you can see, I'm playing with this cute baby sitting on top of our grocery items here in our shopping cart in case your eyes have gone horribly bad the last couple of seconds. Any problems with that?" He said looking at Rukawa as if he was the dumb one in the scene. Rukawa gritted his teeth.

"No, I have no problems that, _Sendoh_. But would you mind just making one thing straight here? Exactly **whose**. **Baby**. **Is. that? **"he said punctuating the last four words. He was breaking all speaking records he's had so far just talking to Sendoh. No other moron has agitated him so much as to say 22 words in a row just to throw his point across. Oh, he was definitely pissed.

Well at least the slow way Sendoh's face contorted from an exasperated look to a dumb, late-epiphany-sort-of look turned some of his anger into amusement.

"Oh…oh…_oh!_" well apparently, at the last 'oh' the problem has sunk in and stuck at Sendoh's mind for he was shifting his gaze between Rukawa then the baby, back to Rukawa then the baby and then looked at his immediate surroundings. Now how the heck did the kid managed to get in their cart? And who the hell placed the kid there?!

"Yeah, I thought so too." Rukawa said to him, apparently being able to read the thoughts currently running inside his head. He smiled sheepishly at Rukawa and scratched the back of head. Seriously, he was slow at picking things up and by now he's guessing that Rukawa is royally pissed at him.

", you know, I'm sure some mother accidentally mistook our cart to be hers and placed the kid here. Hahaha. And I think she's frantically looking for her right now." He grinned at Rukawa trying hard to assure him (or maybe his self) that the kid being there was just some accident. Rukawa merely glared at him.

"Hahaha. Well," he fidgeted under Rukawa's glare. "Look at the bright side, at least he's cute, right?"

Haha, okay, nice move Sendoh, he said to himself. He sighed. He smiled to Rukawa and began gripping the handles of the cart, "You know, my mom always said that whenever I encounter problems in a grocery store, always go to the customer service office. I'm sure they'll help us find the kid's mom,ne?" he said to Rukawa. The younger boy stared at him skeptically for a moment before agreeing. He sighed in relief.

At the sudden motion of the cart, the baby laughed a bit. The two instinctively focused their glance at the kid. The kid merely chuckled back at them, blissfully unaware of the fact that he was in the hands of two strangers.

Sendoh chuckled . "Well, at least he seems to like us." He said and grinned at Rukawa. Rukawa merely snorted at him.

'This is going to be a long day.' Rukawa thought.

Thing was, he never knew how true those words were.

xxNiahahaxx

That ends chapter 1, hope you liked it. Reviews, comments or any sort of reaction are welcome. Just click the review button below. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
